1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coin handling apparatus, for sorting and counting coins for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously proposed coin handling apparatus involved pouring a batch of coins into a hopper, assembling the coins into a single line and rolling them along a linear but inclined path past a series of openings of progressively increasing size so that each coin fell under gravity in the first opening into which it could fit. Counting apparatus was provided for counting each coin as it fell into the opening. Such apparatus had a generally slow sorting rate since it relied on gravity for the coins to be fed along the linear path. Also the apparatus was susceptible to jamming. It is an object of the invention to provide an improved coin handling apparatus. It is a further object to provide apparatus having a high speed uninterrupted sorting and counting capability.